


по воле огня

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: чувствовать обычный жилет шиноби вместо лёгкого обмундирования анбу непривычно, но акааши вынужден приспосабливаться. ему вообще придётся вновь учиться жить полной жизнью, не ограничивая себя рамками корня.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	по воле огня

Странное и необъяснимое ощущение лёгкости с самого утра несколько пугает Акааши, хотя нельзя сказать, что данное совсем не приносит ему удовольствия. Он даже в какой-то степени рад: такого не было уже давно, почти с тех самых пор, как он вступил в Корень. Корень вообще влиял на него не лучшим образом, подавляя любое проявление острых эмоций, а просто уходом от этого не отделаешься. Приходится заново учиться чувствовать и проявлять, но и это не каждому под силу: Акааши видел множество бывших АНБУ, которые так и не смогли совладать с собой и зажить обычной жизнью.

Чувствовать обычный жилет шиноби вместо лёгкого обмундирования АНБУ непривычно, но Акааши вынужден приспосабливаться. Ему вообще придётся вновь учиться жить полной жизнью, не ограничивая себя рамками Корня.

На удивление живая деревня — ему вдруг начало казаться, что всё вокруг неожиданно активное и непонятное — предстаёт в новом свете: со всевозможными запахами еды, цветов и благовоний; с яркими витринами, улыбками на человеческих лицах, шумом толпы и ощущением, что ты не один. Это удивительное по природе своей чувство преследует его всю дорогу до здания, именуемого штабом, но вопреки ожиданиям, не отпускает даже внутри. Потому что среди других шиноби становится ещё хуже.

Акааши наивно полагает, что для того, чтобы создать полноценный шум, нужно, как минимум, трое человек, если не больше, но шаблон — штука хрупкая, потому и ломается с жалобным звоном, осколками перекатываясь по полу. Человек — навскидку, джунин, примерно ровесник, насчёт стихии Акааши не уверен, но исходя чисто из интуиции, явно воздух — до невозможности суетливый и шумный, что Кейджи кажется, что у него разболелась голова. Акааши по факту — человек не изнеженный, даже наоборот — привыкший к вещам похуже и пострашнее, но атмосфера вокруг становится такой тяжелой, что даже грудь от дыхания стискивает.

— Оо! — тот-самый-шумный-тип оказывается слишком близко, обдавая Акааши такой яркостью, что даже глаза режет, — Так ты новенький? Из АНБУ?

Кейджи кивает, старательно обдумывая, правильно ли он вообще поступает, находясь именно здесь, а не в новоприобретенной квартире, скрываясь от собственных проблем и неизвестности. Но противный голос под собственной черепушкой нашептывает, что пора бы уже заглянуть реальности в глаза, забыв об относительно уютном крыле Корня.

— Приятно познакомиться, Акааши Кейджи. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, — здоровается он, кланяясь едва ли не в пол. Человек-шум протягивает ему свою руку, на которую Акааши пялится несколько секунд, прежде чем неуверенно пожать.  
— А я — Бокуто Котаро! Какой стихией владеешь? Сколько лет в АНБУ служил? — вопросы сыплются на Акааши градом, причём со стороны лишь одного человека, вновь заставляя почувствовать себя неразумным ребёнком. АНБУ по обыкновению — люди молчаливые и не слишком располагающие к задушевным беседам, потому и слабый аналог общения с ними Кейджи к подобному не подготовил.

Он отсчитывает до десяти, мерно цедя между зубами воздух: готовится парировать, отбиваясь от пулеметной очереди предсказуемых вопросов, когда джунин-который-Бокуто, исчезает из поля зрения, оттянутый за воротник форменного жилета.

— Ты прости Бокуто, у него некоторые проблемы с гиперреактивностью, — извиняется уже другой джунин, — Меня Куроо зовут, надеюсь на понимание. Но иногда я бываю хуже него.

Мысли о прохладной квартире, нескольких свитках с дзюцу и обычном спокойствии вновь кажутся до жути привлекательными.

— Как-нибудь сработаемся, — коротко проговаривает Акааши, выискивая глазами место поспокойнее и с меньшим количеством людей в округе. В форменном жилете поверх водолазки слишком жарко и жутко неудобно, вот лёгкое обмундирование Корня — другое дело, даже с оголенным животом Акааши пощеголять совсем не против, только если тело перестанет так печь.

Бокуто хлопает глазами, обиженно косясь в сторону довольного жизнью Куроо, которого внезапная смена настроения совсем не заботит. Впрочем — как заметил Акааши — каждого в просторном зале Штаба мало волнует состояние джунина. Очевидно, что это или вошло у них в своеобразную привычку, или же шиноби просто не кажется им достойным внимания.

В качестве временного убежища Акааши выбирает стул в углу комнаты — самый малолюдный участок, где его уж точно никто не побеспокоит. Во всяком случае, он на это надеется.

— Здравствуйте, Акааши-сан, — приветствует его один из чунинов, до этого усердно заполнявший многочисленные бланки, — Меня зовут Инуока! Можете обращаться ко мне, если что-то понадобится. Я и Кенма-сан будем рады помочь!

Кейджи кивает, а уже спустя несколько минут чувствует себя болванчиком, так часто приходится ему дёргать головой, чтобы поздороваться с каждым из чунинов, которых оказалось слишком много в одной комнате. К концу своего пути он чувствует себя физически и морально измотанным: даже после своей последней миссии он ощущал себя менее уставшим. Акааши действительно старается не считать минусы относительно обычной и спокойной жизни, но получается само: и пусть Корень нельзя назвать земным раем, но там Кейджи хотя бы не приходилось чувствовать на себе ненужное внимание, дарить подобное и другим и элементарно задыхаться от жары.

***

Бокуто рассматривает кучку генинов: маленьких, практически без знаний настоящего боя, но таких смелых и готовых на всё, что Котаро не в силах сдержать умилительной улыбки. Собственное детство ему изрядно подпортила война, но у Бокуто язык не повернётся назвать его плохим: всё-таки в подобном опыте были свои прелести, хотя они значительно и уступали минусам.

— Дядь, а вы знаете Такеду-сенсея? — интересуется у него один из детей: особенно сопливый, прыткий и до рези в глазах рыжий. Совсем как мандарин, — Мы его потеряли!

— Вот кого не знаю, так это Такеду-сенсея, — Бокуто ерошит чужие волосы: ну грех взять и не воспользоваться моментом, тем более, он таких рыжих никогда в своей жизни не видел, — Как вы собственного учителя в родной деревне потерять умудрились?

— Вот так вот, — рядом вдруг возникает другой мальчик: повыше, с тёмными волосами, но с таким недовольным выражением лица, что гримаса Акааши — новенького, недавно пришедшего из АНБУ — в начале их знакомства уже не кажется такой уж страшной.

— Какие пугающие нынче дети, — цокает языком Куроо, — Извиняйте, но времени искать вашего сенсея нет, у нас задание.

Глаза мальчика-мандарина загораются неподдельным интересом, он вдруг становится в разы живее и проворнее, оказываясь прямо перед лицом Бокуто. Котаро не сразу понимает, что генин мелковат для того, чтобы оказаться на одном с ним уровне без табуретки, как минимум.

— Дядь, а вы кто: джунин или чунин? — спрашивает он, совершенно не стесняясь, от усердия подпрыгивая на месте, — А этом прям настоящее задание? И драться будете?

— Слушай, больно уж ты активный, — Бокуто хватает мальца за плечи, останавливая, потому что рябит перед глазами нещадно, — Мы — джунины, важные боевые единицы и всё такое. Когда-нибудь ты тоже станешь таким, опорой деревни и…

— Боже, замолчи уже, иначе в деревне станет на одну опору меньше, — Куроо толкает его в спину, поторапливая, — И ты в курсе, с кем мы идём на задание?

Бокуто скребёт затылок, пытаясь восстановить в памяти, кто же помимо Куроо включен в команду, но тяжело вспомнить, если не знаешь. Он неопределённо пожимает плечами, оборачиваясь, и ждёт от Тетсуро ответа.

— Посмотри на крышу вон того дома, — Куроо указывает направление кивком головы, — Узнаёшь силуэт?

Котаро сужает глаза, приглядываясь к размытой из-за сильного солнечного света фигуре, различая отдельные детали. Новый жилет, тёмные волосы, танто на поясе — элементы складываются в общую картину, давая понять, с кем им придётся иметь дело.

***

Акааши соскальзывает с раскаленной крыши с привычной тишиной, не задев ни одну из многочисленных черепиц, обычно шумящих под ногами. След АНБУ чувствуется на каждом из его движений, отточенных до тошноты. Кейджи даже не думает, выполняя их, потому что разбуди его ночью — он с лёгкостью перережет побеспокоившему горло, даже не разомкнув глаз, лишь бы танто был под рукой. Вне Корня подобные умения отдают паранойей, но, когда находишься в окружении таких же потенциальных убийц, одним из которых являешься и ты сам, заботиться приходится даже о неправильном вздохе.

Его напарники — тот-самый-Бокуто-Котаро и его друг, который может оказаться человеком похуже, и уже это не внушает Акааши никакого доверия. Он не знает, насколько сильны эти двое, да и базовой информацией о них он не владеет, хотя стоило бы разузнать — всё-таки первая миссия в качестве джунина, а не члена Корня АНБУ. Лишь одно он может предсказать наперёд: вылазка его ждёт затяжная и далеко не спокойная.

Увидев запомнившиеся с утра фигуры, Акааши отсчитывает до десяти, выравнивая дыхание и сердечный ритм. Если он сейчас перенервничает, то ничего хорошего в будущем ждать не придётся.

— Йо, Акааши! — Бокуто машет ему рукой, обтянутой белыми бинтами, — Надеюсь на благоприятное сотрудничество!

Кейджи кивает: он сам надеется не меньше, но надежда — это одно, а результат — другое. Куроо хлопает их обоих по плечам, подбадривая: больно уж Акааши напряжен, а Бокуто — расслаблен. Различия в настрое никогда не приводят к хорошему, а учитывая, из кого состоит их команда — осторожничать приходится вдвойне.

— Такие уверенные, раздражаете, — вздыхает он, — Коротко по миссии: отправляемся в Страну Чая, там перехватываем гонца со свитком и с чувством выполненного долга возвращаемся домой. На всё про всё — полторы недели, желательно обойтись без жертв.

— А что в свитке? — спрашивает Бокуто, затягивая ремешки на сумке, — Что-то крутое?

— Наверняка какое-то дзюцу или что-то вроде того: я не спрашивал, а Шестой особо не распространялся, — Куроо пожимает плечами, — Награду обещают большую, хватит на неделю беспробудно разгульной жизни.

Акааши удерживает себя от замечания: вступать в конфликт, едва получив миссию, не очень хорошо, Кейджи понимает это при всей своей отчужденности. Полторы недели на выполнение — немаленький срок, за который может произойти что угодно.

— Справимся с этим, глазом не моргнув! — Бокуто демонстрирует обоим большой палец, — В конце концов, мы же джунины.

Кейджи обреченно вздыхает: «мы же джунины» звучит не слишком убедительно и вовсе не резонно, как предполагалось изначально.

***

К вечеру первого дня Акааши кажется, что он больше похож на выжатый несколько раз лимон, чем на далеко не слабого человека. Отныне он считает Куроо и Бокуто энергетическими вампирами, потому что так переводить чужую силу — это надо уметь. Кейджи с уверенностью может сказать, что даже мечники Тумана в своё время обошлись с ним куда более человечно.

Привал, устроенный посреди леса, снизошёл до Акааши божьим благословением: во время отдыха разговаривать с напарниками необязательно, разве что по вопросам первостепенной важности, но Кейджи не уверен, что даже в таком случае он будет особенно разговорчивым.

Ночной воздух неприятно холодил влажную от пота шею, заставляя вжать голову в плечи, больше напоминая самому себе нахохлившуюся сову, чем человека. Полевые условия всегда приносят мало удовольствия, но выбирать не приходится: или налегке, но с большими шансами на победу и скорый темп; или сравнительно небольшая скорость из-за связок вещей и мнимый комфорт, толку от которого будет мало. Жилет, днём ставший объектом всей его ненависти, сейчас является едва ли не единственным способом согреть продрогшее тело, и Акааши это даже радует: почти идеальный вечер, если не считать несколько шумящих объектов под боком.

— Ака-а-аши! — тянет Бокуто, подбрасывая в воздух кунай, — Ты так и не рассказал, какая у тебя стихия!

— Бокуто-сан, поговорите с Куроо-саном, — отвечает Кейджи, не слишком горя желанием вести беседы, — Мне нужно отдохнуть с дороги.

— Куроо ушёл дежурить, а на посту его не разговоришь, — подкинутый кунай пролетает мимо руки, втыкаясь остриём в землю, — Акааши!

Выбора Кейджи не оставляют, подсаживаясь ближе, из-за чего становится несколько теплее, но пропадает понятие личного пространства.

— Вы так сильно нуждаетесь в общении? — Акааши высовывает голову из уютного гнезда-воротника жилета, — К тому же, у вас ещё осталась энергия после такого дня?

— Я всегда полон сил, Акааши! Это ты меня просто не знаешь! — Бокуто взмахивает руками, едва ли не задевая Кейджи кончиками пальцев, — Так что там по стихии?

— Вода, молния и воздух. Плюс способности сенсора, — коротко отвечает Акааши, краем глаза замечая, как расширяются от удивления глаза Бокуто.

— Три стихии? Кру-у-то, — Котаро восхищенно крутит головой, смотря то на Акааши, то на звёздное небо, — У меня только две: воздух и земля, а у Куроо — молния и огонь.

— Обычный джунин имеет от двух и более стихий, я читал в справке, — говорит Кейджи, на что Бокуто кивает головой, — Вы можете обучиться ещё одной.

— Нет свободного времени и интереса, — вздыхает Бокуто, заваливаясь на спину, — Тем более, я силён и с двумя. Вот увидишь!

Акааши тактично молчит: в своё время он повидал множество людей, которым двух элементов не хватило, несмотря на наличие секретных техник. К тому же, Кейджи сомневается, что такому джунину как Бокуто известны запретные дзюцу: фамилия Котаро ничего Акааши не говорит касательно клана, да и особо знаменитым в своих кругах этот парень не является. Так, стандартный джунин, с какими Кейджи сталкивался на протяжении многих миссий.

— Это случится, только если нам придётся применить силу, — замечает Акааши, когда тишина становится совсем уж неловкой, — Но я надеюсь, что этого не произойдёт.

— Как скучно, Акааши! Разве в АНБУ не учат быть всегда готовым к непредсказуемым ситуациям?

— Не учат: ты просто с самого вступления существуешь в донельзя длинной непредсказуемой ситуации. Ощущение, что тебя может прирезать товарищ по команде, бодрит, как ничто другое, — Кейджи цокает языком, — В конце концов, я ушёл из АНБУ, разговоры об этом сейчас — пустой трёп.

Бокуто вновь крутит головой, снова делаясь похожим на огромную сову. Хитай, повязанный на предплечье, блестит в свете костра, пестрея выбитым знаком деревни. У Акааши точно такой же — и тоже на предплечье, с различием лишь в положении рук.

— Брось ты это, — вздыхает Бокуто, — В конце концов, все мы одинаковые: что ты, что я, что Куроо. Всеми нами движет одна и та же сила!

— И какая же?

— Воля Огня! — Котаро хлопает его плечу, — Подумай об этом, а я спать!

Акааши смотрит, как потрескивают в пламени обуглившиеся ветки, и неожиданно для самого себя — действительно думает о призрачной Воле Огне, о которой он столько слышал в детстве.

***

Утро следующего дня встречает Акааши хмурым Куроо, готовым, скорее, убивать, чем защищать.

— Ненавижу дежурства, — жалуется он, потягиваясь и разминая руки, — Всю ночь в напряжении, врагу не пожелаешь.

— А мне ты желал! — Бокуто появляется неожиданно: до тошноты бодрый, что даже Акааши, чей сон был относительно спокойным и крепким, хочется его стукнуть.

— Исключительно из лучших побуждений, дружище, — Куроо толкает его кулаком в предплечье, — И завтра дежуришь ты, так что не расслабляйся.

Бокуто разочарованно стонет и виснет на плече Акааши, который под тяжестью чужого веса складывается пополам. Куроо спрашивает, что такого произошло с ними за ночь, потому что ожидал он чего угодно, но не этого.

— Воля Огня, бро, Воля Огня, — отвечает Куроо, ярко улыбаясь. Акааши кажется, что он ослеп.

Спустя три часа пути, когда солнце уже перевалило за линию горизонта и принялось печь так, что Акааши даже пришлось расстегнуть молнию на жилете, чтобы не задохнуться. Листва деревьев дарит мимолетную прохладу, которая далеко не облегчает, даже наоборот — усугубляет ситуацию. Во время очередного привала Кейджи замечает, что Куроо и Бокуто устали не меньше него самого: капли пота на лбах, щеках, даже вдоль линии на шее, где заканчивается ворот водолазки. Бокуто валится на землю, прижимаясь затылком к стволу дерева и втягивает прохладный воздух: внизу, под кронами деревьев, дышится легче, да и температура здесь на несколько градусов ниже. Куроо плещет в лицо теплую воду из фляги и морщится — совсем не этого хочется в подобных условиях, но выбирать не приходится.

— Хочу в деревню, — вздыхает Бокуто, проводя ладонью по влажным волосам, — В деревне прохладно, есть вода и можно поспать.

— А ещё — генины и обязательства, — добавляет Куроо и Котаро мгновенно скисает, сильнее расползаясь по стволу дерева.

Изрядно утомившийся Акааши мог бы ещё долго смотреть, как уже привычно активный Бокуто едва собирает себя в кучу, если бы не одно но. В конце концов, Кейджи — сенсор, пусть и не бывший лучшим в своей команде, но вполне сносный, и даже он в состоянии почуять чужую чакру в опасной близости. Найденная чакра колеблется беспорядочно, мешая прочувствовать точное количество, но способностям стоит сказать спасибо хотя бы за информацию, что они здесь не одни.

— Трое или четверо на девять часов, — говорит Акааши, когда колебания становятся более четкими, — Нет, не четверо — семеро.

Едва услышав отчет Акааши, Куроо складывает печати: Кейджи слышит треск молнии, похожий на пение тысячи птиц. Барьер из земли вырастает прямо перед Акааши, точно в направлении на девять часов, и буквально через несколько секунд после активации техники до слуха Кейджи доносится звук разбивающихся о барьер камней.

— Бо, в случае чего — используем построение А, — перекрикивает шум Куроо, — Возьмём качеством, а не количеством.

— Но Акааши не знает построение А, — отвечает Бокуто, повторно складывая печати: ещё один барьер вырастает из земли, но уже ближе.

— Я не знаю, но постараюсь не мешать, — Акааши кивает, вспоминая последовательность для выполнения техники, — Бокуто-сан, когда они сломят защиту, пожалуйста, не используйте еще один барьер. Это единственное, о чём я Вас попрошу.

— Да не вопрос, — говорит Котаро, разрывая печать, — Куроо, готовься, без поддержки всё быстро рухнет к чертям.

Барьер из земли рушится спустя несколько минут: Акааши успевает сложить печати, оставив одну для завершения. Разлетающиеся во все стороны пласты земли вынуждают пригнуться, а уже подняв вверх глаза, Кейджи видит, как над его головой пролетает, в буквальном смысле слова, Бокуто.

— Стихия Ветра: Великий прорыв! — доносятся уже после слова, принесенные порывами воздуха, а затем лицо Кейджи обдаёт жаром: Куроо использует огонь, который разрастается благодаря технике воздуха.

Чужие силуэты мелькают слишком быстро, чтобы уловить каждый из них, даже колебания сгустков чакры смазываются, не отличишь. Акааши поднимается и оценивает ситуацию: один из врагов использует Снаряды Огня и Кейджи видит, как теряется Куроо, пытаясь ответить на огонь огнём. Решение выходит спонтанным, да и направление Водяного Дракона сбивается, но техника достигает цели, а Тетсуро коротко благодарит его, проносясь рядом.

И вновь Акааши чувствует отличия между двумя своими жизнями: прошлой и нынешней.

Миссии времён АНБУ проходили для Акааши с чистым и холодным разумом, благодаря которому мысли не мешались с чувствами, позволяя действовать исключительно по инерции, по заранее расписанному алгоритму. Кейджи не считает, что сейчас ситуация изменилась слишком уж сильно, но что-то мешает ему вести себя как прежде: то ли характер миссии, то ли Бокуто и Куроо в качестве напарников. В любом случае, это выводит Акааши из себя и он совершенно не понимает, что же делать.

— Акааши! — слышится из-за спины, — Ты нужен здесь!

— Дайте две секунды! — Акааши с ловкостью перебирается через преграды, умудряется даже запустить кунаем в одного из врагов.

Бокуто находится быстро: с трудом отбиваясь от трёх человек, он не может даже сложить печати и использует лишь кунаи. Положение Куроо также оставляет желать лучшего, как Акааши успевает заметить.

Дальнейшие действия проходят на автомате, молния ударяется о столп земли, разрывая на мелкие куски. Бокуто благодарит, кидая в шиноби за спиной Акааши кунай. Кейджи не сомневается, что джунин попал, судя по характерному звуку, с каким металл входит в плоть.

Количество врагов уменьшается до четырёх, — ещё одного взял на себя Куроо — но даже так разница в силе слишком четко. Акааши ухватывает краем глаза знак деревни Скрытого Тумана на хитае и даже не удивляется — слишком часто в прошлом ему приходилось иметь дело с шиноби этой деревни. И не сказать, что подобные миссии приводили его в восторг, но выбора ему никто не предоставлял.

Бокуто цепляют мечом: Акааши видит, как расползается по предплечью кровавое пятно, но Котаро выходить из строя не спешит, даже наоборот — вздыхает полной грудью и складывает очередную последовательность. В бою Бокуто неудержим, выкладываясь на предел своих возможностей, если таковой у него вообще есть. Техники следуют одна за одной, сбивая противников с толку; где-то на фоне Кейджи вновь слышит пение птиц. Ему же приходится отбивать огонь водой, слабой из-за отдаленности источника.

Акааши не замечает, как противник с оружием оказывается позади него, но поясницу вдруг прошивает невыносимой болью и Кейджи кричит, подаваясь вперёд. Раскаленный клинок чудом не прошёл насквозь, а может — всё из-за скорости реакции Бокуто, но подумать об этом Акааши не успевает. Темнота застилает глаза, отзываясь на острую боль, и Кейджи проваливается в забытье.

***

— У Акааши жар, — констатирует Куроо, убрав руку от горящего лба, — Нам нужен медик, которого почему-то нет в команде.

— Куроо, — Бокуто удивляется слабости своего голоса, но сил на большее у него элементарно нет, — Ты можешь вернуться в деревню и…

— Я вас двоих здесь не брошу! — отрезает Тетсуро, — Даже не вздумай!

— Можешь вернуться в деревню и привести помощь, идиот, — усмехается Котаро, усаживаясь на землю поближе к Акааши, — Давай, чего стоишь? Я-то живучий, всё как на собаке, но он…

— Да понял я, понял, — Куроо натягивает на тело форменный жилет, — Если что случится — жди новость, усёк?

— Я всегда в состоянии тревоги, ты же знаешь! — Бокуто слабо улыбается и протягивает Куроо кулак, по которому тот ударяет, прежде чем сорваться с места.

Бокуто не сенсор, но отсутствие Куроо ощущает буквально на подсознательном уровне, ровно, как и присутствие Акааши. Отрывистое дыхание бывшего АНБУ отчетливо слышно в абсолютной тишине леса, иногда разбиваемой лишь свистом редких птиц: Котаро смотрит на него каждый раз, когда слышит паузу между вдохом и выдохом.

Ранение Акааши не настолько серьёзное, чтобы слишком уж беспокоиться, — наверняка этот парень переживал вещи похуже — но сам факт заставляет Бокуто изрядно поволноваться. Это Куроо или Коноху он знает, как облупленных, и готов в любой момент рассказать, что и когда они ломали и от чего нужно уберечь этих любителей что-нибудь да повредить. С Кейджи дела обстоят сложнее: Бокуто заметил лишь пару шрамов, пока они с Куроо пытались остановить кровотечение — на левом плече и уходящий под кромку брюк.

Спустя буквально десять минут после того, как Куроо исчез из поля зрения, Акааши заходится хриплым кашлем и открывает глаза: зрачок движется медленно, как после тяжелого пробуждения.

— Акааши? — зовёт Бокуто, приподнимая чужую голову. Акааши фокусирует на нём взгляд, а затем просит воды.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он хрипло, слизывая с губ капли влаги. Он предпринимает попытку встать, но раненый бок лишь прошивает болью, а след от крови на бинтах наливается красным.

— Тебе лучше не двигаться, Акааши, — говорит Бокуто, — Мы, конечно, не ирьёнины, но кровь остановили, да и жить будешь.

— Я чувствую, — морщится Кейджи, — Не насквозь?

— Ты вовремя… отклонился.

— Вот как, — Акааши стирает ладонью со лба выступившие капли пота, — И сколько я… лежу?

— Около двух часов, — отвечает Бокуто, — Ещё воды?

— Не откажусь.

Когда воды во фляге остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, Котаро убирает горлышко от губ Акааши — кто знает, когда Куроо вернётся и приведёт ли вообще помощь? Да и состояние Кейджи — паршиво неопределенное, какое Бокуто никогда не любил. Ранение — это когда или за запахом крови не чувствуешь других, а на глаза то и дело накатывает пелена, в остальных же случаях можно спокойно двигаться и даже добраться до места назначения. Но, в любом случае, он рад, что Акааши не чувствует себя как в первом случае.

— Бокуто-сан, — зовёт Кейджи, поворачивая голову, — Я подумал. Насчёт Воли Огня.

— Это ты во время боя думал, что тебя зацепило? — усмехается Котаро, но натыкается на хмурый взгляд Акааши, — Прости! Это нервное.

— Ничего такого, — бывший АНБУ мотает головой, — Просто хочу сказать, что Вы правы насчёт того, что Воля Огня живёт в каждом из нас. Только вот обличия у неё разные. Вот взять Вас — простота, отвага и никакой задней мысли, сплошные рефлексы и ощущение боя.

— Звучит обидно, — бурчит себе под нос Бокуто, но Акааши успокаивает его похлопыванием по колену.

— Куроо-сан практически такой же, только вот он оглядывается назад и заглядывает вперёд, а в его действиях запросто можно скрыть злой умысел, Вы не подумайте, Бокуто-сан, я не критикую…

— Да всё я понимаю, Акааши. Ты же из тех людей, кто постоянно анализируют, строят в своей голове многочисленные системы и делают вид, что знают всё лучше всех, — машет рукой Бокуто, а затем на секунду задумывается, — Хотя, так, по сути, и есть.

— Это сейчас был комплимент или осуждение? — спрашивает Кейджи, но вопрос остаётся без ответа, — Я к чему: у нас с Вами просто разные мотивации. Я сражаюсь, чтобы остаться в живых; вы — чтобы жили другие.

Чужое дыхание в тишине слышится слишком хорошо: Бокуто жмурит глаза, потому что правда Акааши такая, что бьёт по больному. Котаро никогда не думал об этом, а зря.

— Знаете, с чего начинается служба в Корне АНБУ? — спрашивает Акааши, заглядывая в глаза.

— Понятия не имею, — слухи о Корне ходят всякие, но ни одному из них Бокуто не верит, хотя и не утверждает, что все рассказы — исключительная ложь.

— С убийства единственного дорогого тебе человека, — Акааши прикрывает глаза, — Вы живёте с ним вдвоём, тренируетесь, делите пищу, даже рассказываете и мечтаете вместе. А потом приходят люди и говорят, что если хочешь служить — убей. И не деться никуда: или ты, или тебя.

— Значит…

— Я не убивал, — вздыхает Кейджи, поглаживая рукой окровавленную повязку. Кончики пальцев окрашиваются красным, — Мой… бывший напарник решил, что ему проще убить себя, чем терпеть всё это до тех пор, пока его кто-нибудь на задании не насадит на катану. Весьма иронично, не находите?

— Акааши…

— Меня взяли в Корень, потому что приняли самоубийство за человеческих рук дело. Учили быть холоднокровным, скрывать эмоции, держать чувства в узде: всё оттачивали до автоматизма, пока убийства не начали казаться мне лишь системами определенных движений, но только вот мысль о самом первом задании никак не выветривалась, — дыхание Кейджи становится быстрее, обычно невозмутимое лицо — подвижнее, — Семпай, служивший в Корне, как-то сказал мне, что счастье, оно напротив, надо лишь шире открыть глаза. Но я так ничего и не увидел, даже уйдя из АНБУ.

Акааши замолкает, прикрывая глаза: очевидно, долгий монолог отнял последние силы. Только вот у Бокуто сил удивительно много, достаточно для того, чтобы обдумать всё сказанное, переварить, уложить в голове ровными стопочками. Исключая, разве что, один момент — в мыслях Котаро никогда не бывает порядка.

***

Когда Акааши открывает глаза, он чувствует под щекой шероховатость больничной подушки и ощущает запах свежих бинтов. Рана ноет, отзываясь во всём теле неприятной дрожью и подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой.

Соседняя кровать занята, но вовсе не больным — Бокуто, лежащим прямо в форме поверх чистых простыней. Единственное, форма на нём новая, даже порванный жилет и подбитый хитай сменили.

Акааши хочет встать и по-человечески поговорить, потому что он отчетливо помнит, как выложил перед Бокуто всё, что кипело на душе долгие годы. Во-первых, надо бы извиниться, но… Кейджи вновь закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Просыпается он ближе к вечеру: Бокуто в палате уже нет, зато есть кривоватый букет цветов, записка с обещанием обязательно вернуться завтра и поговорить, если повезёт, и остывающий ужин на тумбочке около кровати. Акааши усмехается и зовёт медсестру — он бы с удовольствием полежал ещё, но надо выбираться.

***

— Поверить не могу, что такое важное дело доверили… вам, — скептично отзывается Акааши, разглядывая Куроо, Бокуто и шестерых генинов позади них. Джунины выглядят довольно внушительно среди кучки детей.

— Акааши, честное слово, мы старше тебя и вполне готовы к такому!

— Всего лишь на год, Куроо-сан.

— Я про опыт джунина, Акааши!

— Не думаю, что променяю опыт АНБУ на опыт рядового джунина, — щурит глаза Кейджи, замечая, как Бокуто из-за спины друга показывает ему большой палец.

С его первой миссии, ранения и разговора в ожидании помощи прошло три месяца. Бокуто и Куроо — прежний Акааши содрогнулся бы от такой мысли — стали его пока (с уточнения Тетсуро) единственными друзьями, исключая, может быть, Кенму, который в нерабочее время скорее выглядит бесплатным приложением к Куроо. Кейджи выдают рядовые миссии, но всё реже — в одной связке с Бокуто, а в свете последних событий, таковое может прекратиться вообще. Котаро теперь — наставник генинов: Акааши и смешно, и завидно одновременно.

— Надеюсь, что эти дети доживут до экзамена на чунина, — Акааши кивает в сторону команды Бокуто: двое мальчишек — рыжеволосый, с непередаваемым выражением радости на светлом лице, и излишне угрюмый, теребящий тёмную чёлку — и девочка-блондинка, готовая разреветься прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Пойдём-ка мы отсюда, пока и нас не задело, — приговаривает Куроо, подгоняя больше похожих на цыплят детей. И как таких только на задания пускают? Акааши бы не позволил, несмотря на то, что сам с танто только так и управлялся ещё с восьми лет.

Лес за спиной перешептывается с лёгким ветром, пока Кейджи наблюдает за результатом тренировки, если разговор «по душам» можно таковым назвать. Бокуто элементарно не придерживается всеобщих методик, как, например, игра с колокольчиками или классический спарринг. Ему нужно… говорить.

Тот, что рыжий, ловко толкает Бокуто в колено и тычет хмурого под ребра, чтобы помог. Справляются они из рук вон плохо, но Акааши готов дать им десятку хотя бы за старания. Момент, когда обнаруживается, что толкают новоиспеченного учителя прямо к нему, Кейджи пропускает, потому что поздно. Бокуто падает, едва успевая опереться на руки. Акааши слышит сквозь шум в ушах, как генины громогласно желают Бокуто-сенсею удачи в любви и дальнейшем.

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — выдыхает Акааши, рассматривая янтарь чужих глаз. Красиво. Достаточно красиво для того, чтобы нырнуть, не набрав воздуха.

— О-О чем это? — Бокуто смущён, но не поднимается, не отнимает от земли рук. Весь — сплошное противоречие, Акааши даже улыбается.

— О Воле Огня, разумеется. О чём ещё?

Котаро сглатывает ставшую вязкой от волнения слюну и улыбается: Воля Огня — его любимая тема для разговоров. Тем более — в таком контексте.


End file.
